brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chariztioise/Summoner's School - Fight 1: Maybe we're derps...
Totally have been wanting to do this for a while, but was to lazy to. Anyways, incase you just skipped the X Chapter, go read it. Makes things easier for me. :P "Units, Summon!" Miles yelled. Our formation was the same as last time. Except, Miles seemed stronger, and more energetic. Also, Will being in the Middle Right "Tsk, weak units!" The green haired man summoned his people also. team formation: Top Left:Immortal Dragon Ragshelm|Top Right:Gravion Leader: Quake God ------- Middle Left: Twin Arms Rickel|Middle Right: Quake God ------ Bottom Left:Blade Emperor Zelban| Top Right: Theif God Zelnite "He seems to strong for us!" I said. "We won't know unless we try!" Miles yelled back. I had to admit, he was right. We took the first strike, it looked like we barely did a scratch. When the opponent attacked, he took out everyone, except me. But I was laying on the floor. "Hmph, nobody can beat the great Lugina! Anyways, Tillith, I was sent here to check on you by the others. They know that they shouldn't push their lazy work on me. Anyways I'm heading back to Ishgria." Lugina said. "Take this!" I yelled, I got back up, he never should've turned his back to me. I took a quick slash at him with my scythe. I managed a good slash on him. We stared at eachother. He made the first move. For every slash he made, I blocked with my scythe shaft. For every slash I tried, he deflected it with his blade. "Your not bad kid, but your still weak, but don't get cocky, after all," He knocked my scythe out of hands. "I just won." "Lugi, stop being so mean!" Tillith exclaimed. "These are new summoners!" "Huh, guess they are, I guess I forgot the difference between a summoner and a demon since I began travelling with Owen and the others. Well, he did tell me to teach a lesson to all summoners with you." "Ugh... that... really hurted..." Miles moaned. "God... if you can't tell the difference between a person and a demon... then that Owen guy... must be scary... as hell..." It was obvious he was in intense pain. I checked my watch, 7:15, we should be heading home, I think it's night. I hope, you can't really tell in this place, with all the storm clouds. We went back home, Miles decided to stay over at my house, just cause he was in to much pain, and my house was closer. I don't live with my parents, just cause you know, generic story hero stuff. But, they send me money sometimes. When we walked in, we heard the shower running. There are multiple problems with this. First, I don't have a sibling. Second, I live alone. Third, Only I have a house key. Fourth, the door was locked when I left. The answer to the mysterious person you may ask? Well, I think Miles took a heavy hit to the head, as he just opened the bathroom door. "Oh hey... Al-" Miles began to say. If only I was holding a camera, as stuff started to get flung at Miles, a hair comb, shampoo bottles, a small ice spear, that stuff. "What the heck Miles! Don't you have any manners!" Altair screamed. Right, I forgot to mention things about Altair, one, he wants people to have manners, two, he's not a he. Altair's a cross dresser simply. Why? I don't care enough to ask why. "Wait, no! I'm sor-!" Then before Miles could finish, he got KOed. "Sorry for letting myself in Alex, just smething broke at my house so I need to stay over tonight! Also, you forgot some stuff at school which included your home key copy!" Altair yelled. After Miles came to, and Altair finished showering. We decided to sit down on the couch, watch tv, and talk. "So, where'd you guys go after school?" Altair asked. "Nowhere." Miles said. "A place called Grand Gaia, we can show you tomorrow." I answered. At that moment, Miles facepalmed so hard, it could be heard all around the world. I think, don't quote me on that. "Well, cause you just asked a question, now it's my turn, what's your real name, cause I just realized that Altair is your last name." Miles asked. "Celestia, but don't call me that." Altair said. "Well, my turn, so, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" I asked. "Shrek" Altair said. "Tangeled" Miles said. In a few minutes, they began arguing. So, I had the best plan to shut them up. I tested the mini-gate, and sent us, to Imperial Castle Randall. "Ow, my butt!" Miles yelled. Suprisingly, only Miles landed on his butt, Altair and I landed on our feet. I pulled out the summoning book and tossed it at her. "Summon someone, and we'll take them down." I said. The strongest person we fought so far, was Lugina, and he absolutely destroyed us. But, it was a 6 v 6, so it was understandable in a way. "I pick uhhh, this girl, Sinister Basilisk Kafka!" She yelled. Unlike Will and Alice, she appeared instantly. Miles was acting panicking at the sight of this person, mainly cause she's fairly scarey. "Uh, this guy should help us! Roaring Staff Rhoa!" Miles forgot, but summoned units, straight from the book, don't seem to help us. Now, he's next to Kafka. "Screw it!" I yelled. "Virtuous Champion Krantz!" This time, nothing happened. I checked my phone, ready to summon, and see Krantz, already an ally. Well, another nice thing just happened, Rhoa and Kafka were attacking eachother. This is just stupid I thought. "Go Rhoa! Kick Kafka's butt!" Miles yelled. "Go Kafka! Rhoa's gonna lose anyways!" Altair yelled. I just stared at them blankly and summoned my units. Team Set up: TL: Atro |TR: Alice Leader: Kira ML: Alex|MR: Nobody BL: Kira|BR: Krantz "Everyone, Super Brave Burst." I said with no emotion. Then, they just got their new units. Reason why it went so fast? Cause I could farm Brave Crystals on them without noticing. "And... the winner is..." Miles said. "Team Krantz!" Altair finished. I glared at both them intensely, they both apollogized, mainly cause they just realized what they did wrong. "Let's head to the Arena next, should be some fights at night after all!" Miles and Altair said. "Fine..." I can only handle them so much. We used the gate, and was at the Arena, we watched a couple of battles. Nothing to interesting. Well, untill we saw Lugina in a fight. "Time for a Grudge match! The Leader of 23rd Demon Slayers Sqaudron, Lugina! And he's facing, the legendary summoner..." And that's the end of this part, anyways, I'd like a bit of help if someone reads this, I want a name of the summoner, and some units you'd like them to have. Also, how'd they look and weapon of choice. No units that have already been featured though. Category:Blog posts